1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electrical engineering and can be used in power supply systems providing an unvarying direct current flowing in a load circuit where the load can vary in a wide range.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known have been similar technical solutions, such as a linear voltage regulator with continuous-pulse regulation (SU1229742, publ. May 7, 1986), which comprises the following set of essential features:                a DC voltage source;        a DC voltage—pulse voltage converter (DCPVC) which is connected by its input to the output of the DC voltage source;        a pulse voltage—DC voltage converter (PDCVC), its input being connected to the output of the DCPVC (DLC-filter);        a linear voltage stabilizer connected by its input to the output of the PDCVC;        a first voltage divider connected in parallel to the PDCVC;        a second voltage divider connected between the output of the linear voltage stabilizer and the negative terminal of the DC voltage source;        a load connected by one of its terminals to the output of the voltage linear stabilizer and by another terminal to the negative terminal of the DC voltage source;        a control circuit connected by its first input to the output of the first voltage divider, by its second input to the output of the second voltage divider and by its output to a control input of the DCPVC.        
Common features of the present invention and the above-characterized regulator are:                the DC voltage source;        the DCPVC connected by its input to the output of the DC voltage source;        the PDCVC connected by its input to the output of the DCPVC;        the linear voltage stabilizer;        the load;        the control circuit connected by its output to the control input of the DCPVC.        
Also know in the art is a method of driving voltage-controlled devices or current-controlled devices (U.S. Pat. No. 7,583,068 published Sep. 1, 2009) disclosing apparatuses comprising:                DC voltage supply;        a DCPVC connected by its input to an output of the DC voltage source;        a PDCVC connected by its input to an output of the DCPVC;        a load connected by one of its terminals to an output of the PDCVC;        a measuring resistance connected by one of its terminals to another terminal of the load and connected by another of its terminals to a case ground);        a first and a second sources of a reference voltage;        a selection unit connected by its first and second inputs to outputs of the first and second reference voltage sources, respectively;        a control circuit connected by its first input to the other terminal of the load, by its second input to an output of the selection unit, and by its output to a control input of the DCPVC.        
Common features of the present invention and the above-characterized apparatuses are:                the DC voltage supply;        the DCPVC connected by its input to the output of the DC voltage source;        the PDCVC connected by its input to the output of the DCPVC;        the load connected by one of its terminals to the output of the PDCVC;        the control circuit connected by its input to the other terminal of the load, and by its output to the control input of the DCPVC.        
An apparatus known from Dodik S. D. et al. “Semiconductor Power Supply”, Moscow, 1969, pp. 191-192, FIG. 119a, comprises:                a PDCVC;        a load connected by one of its terminals to an output of the PDVC;        a DC stabilizer connected by its input to another terminal of the load.        
Common features of the present invention and the above-characterized apparatuses are:                a PDCVC;        a load connected by one of its terminals to an output of the PDVC;        a DC stabilizer connected by its input to another terminal of the load.        
Also known has been a device for producing direct current passing into load power-supply circuits (RU2012133772, publ. Feb. 20, 2014), which is selected as the closest analogue—the prototype and which contains the following set of essential features:                a DC voltage supply;        a DCPVC connected by its input to an output of the DC voltage source;        a PDCVC connected by its input to an output of the DCPVC;        DC stabilizer connected by its input to an output of the PDCVC;        a control circuit connected by its first input to the output of the DCPVC, by its second input to a first output of the DC stabilizer, and by its output to a control input of the DCPVC;        a load connected by one of its terminals to a second output of the DC stabilizer and by its another terminal to the negative terminal of the DC voltage source.        
Common features of the present invention and the above-characterized device-prototype are:                the DC voltage supply;        the DCPVC connected by its input to the output of the DC voltage source;        the PDCVC connected by its input to the output of the DCPVC;        the DC stabilizer;        the load;        the control circuit connected by one of its inputs to the first output of the DC stabilizer, and by its output to the control input of the DCPVC.        
The technical result that cannot be achieved by any of the above-characterized analogous technical solutions is widening the range of load values.
The cause of the failure to achieve the above technical result is that issues related to the expansion of the range of values of the load resistance have not been given proper attention, since it was believed that the load range values already achieved easily meet the requirements of the present time.
Given the characteristics and analysis of prior art, it can be concluded that the task of providing a device for generating unvarying DC current flowing through a changing load having a wider range of values of the load resistance has been relevant.